Halloween
by Tori of Lorien
Summary: Evelyn is away on Halloween night, and Bobby is left in charge.  When he decides to have a scary movie night with his brothers, chaos will ensue.
1. Chapter 1

**Halloween**

**Summary**: Evelyn is away on Halloween night, and Bobby is left in charge. When he decides to have a scary movie night with his brothers, chaos will ensue.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the characters, nor do I own "Halloween" (the movie or the holiday).

**A/N**: I'm still alive! Lol! Anyway, sorry that I've been gone for such a long time. This story was meant to be a long oneshot, but I decided to divide it up into two chapters. I'm updating this now since I'm free this weekend, but I'll post chapter two, the "scarier" part, closer to Halloween. Shoutout to **Halo** for pushing me to write this story. I hope this lives up to your request. Anyway, enjoy!

Ages 

Bobby- 18

Jerry- 16

Angel- 14

Jack- 10

Chapter One

"All right. I'm only going to be gone for one night," Evelyn said as she put on her coat. "A friend of mine isn't doing too well, so I'm going to spend some time with her. I think you'll be all right by yourselves for this short amount of time."

"We'll be fine, Mom," Angel assured her, putting his arm around his younger brother, Jack's, shoulders. The ten-year-old nodded in agreement, a smile on his face as he unwrapped another mini candy bar and ate it. Today was Halloween, one of the best days of the year for kids his age. He had gone Trick or Treating earlier that afternoon, reluctantly accompanied by Bobby. The oldest Mercer said that he would only go if he could have half of the candy that Jack collected, but seeing his baby brother's wide eyes, he had lowered it to one fourth.

"Yeah. You don't have to worry about a thing, Ma," Bobby added.

"I know," Evelyn muttered with a sigh. "It's just that I haven't left you alone or without a babysitter for one full night before. Bobby, since you're the oldest, I guess you'll be in charge, dear…"

"Oh, now we're _not_ gonna' be fine if _he's_ in charge," Jerry said while he rolled his eyes. "Don't be surprised if you come home and the house is burned down or somethin'…"

Bobby gave his brother a death glare, but he automatically fingered the lighter that he always kept in his back pocket. "Shut up," he replied in defense, not wanting to swear in front of Evelyn. "I'm not gonna' burn the house down!"

"Sure you're not."

"All right. That's enough, both of you!" Evelyn snapped. "Bobby, you're almost an adult. I expect you to act like one, especially since you're going to be the only one taking care of your brothers. And don't aggravate him, Jeremiah."

Bobby laughed a little. "It's all right, Ma. Don't worry," he said. "Everything will be fine. Nothin's gonna' happen."

"I know, dear. I just can't help but worry," Evelyn told him. "But I suppose I should be going. If you need anything, you've got Betty's number. It's on the fridge if you need to call. I'm not too far away. I'll be home in the morning, all right, boys?"

"Okay, Mom. That's fine," Jerry replied. "Give Betty our regards."

Evelyn smiled. "I will, dear. That's very kind of you, Jeremiah. I hope you all have a good night." Then, she hugged her three youngest sons, but when she got to Bobby, she gave him a serious look.

"Behave," Evelyn said before she laughed and hugged him too. "Well, I'll see you later. Remember to call if you need anything. I love you!"

"We will, Ma," Bobby told her, waving as she walked out the front door. "Love you too. Bye!"

After watching their mother drive out of the driveway and disappear down the street, the oldest Mercer turned back to his brothers. "Give Betty _our_ regards?" he asked. "Jerry, are you crazy?!" 

"What's wrong with that, Bobby?" Jerry asked defensively. "Sure she may not be the friendliest lady, but she's still Mom's friend."

"Jer, she _hates_ us!" Bobby countered. "She still thinks that we're criminals and should be in the slammer. She's calling Ma crazy for even taking us in!"

"I wouldn't really say she _hates_ us…" Jack muttered through a mouth full of peanut butter.

"Yeah, hate is such a strong word," Angel agreed. "She just doesn't understand us, that's all."

Bobby rolled his eyes. "All right," he said. "She just _strongly dislikes_ us, but she still thinks that we're criminals and should be in the slammer."

"Well, okay, that's true," Jerry muttered. "But still. It's good to be nice once in a while, Bobby, you still have to learn that…"

"Now that we've gotten that settled," Bobby loudly addressed his brothers, giving Jerry a look that clearly stated that the conversation about Betty was over, "we still have an issue to deal with. What do we do tonight?"

"Aren't you going to go to Taylor's party?" Jerry asked. "You've always gone in past years."

Bobby shook his head. "It gets boring after a few times you go," he answered. "Besides, I'm in charge of you three this year. I can't leave you girls alone, can I?"

"We're not girls," Angel muttered, getting sick of Bobby's endless teasing.

"Why don't we keep it simple this year?" Bobby suggested, ignoring the comment. "We'll rent a movie and stay up late. But since it's Halloween night, it'll have to be something scary."

"Scary?" Jack asked as he unwrapped a piece of gum, looking unsure about this decision.

"Yeah, Jackie. Scary," Bobby answered with a mischievous glint in his eye. "It's a tradition to watch a scary movie on Halloween night sweetheart. I'll take Jackie with me to the video store to get the movie. Angel, you make popcorn and prepare soda, while, Jer, you make pizza. Then, when we get back and the food's done, we'll watch the movie. After that, we'll figure out somethin' to do until we go to bed. Then, Ma will be home in the morning and everything will be fine. Sound good?" 

"Fine," Jerry said quietly as he glanced at Jack nervously. "Just make sure that you don't get anything _too_ scary, all right?"

Bobby looked over at his youngest brother as he grabbed a hoodie from the closet. Then, he grinned. "Don't worry, Jer. It'll be fine."

Xxxxxxxxxx

"Bobby, what the _hell_ are you thinking?!" Jerry exclaimed as he looked at the movie that his brother had brought back. "_Halloween_?! Are you serious, man?! Jack can't watch that! He's _ten_! Come _on_, man!"

"What? I saw worse movies than that when I was his age," Bobby replied calmly. "Stop being such a dick, Jer."

A vein could be seen throbbing in Jerry's temple. "And look what _you've_ turned out to be!" he snapped. "You're a pyro with an anger management problem!"

Bobby looked his brother in the eye for a moment, then began to laugh. "That's all you can come up with? Man, Jer, that's lame…"

Before Jerry could reply, Jack came running into the kitchen at that moment, another peanut butter candy bar in his hand. "So, what movie are we watching?" he asked brightly.

Jerry looked up at the oldest Mercer in disbelief. "You didn't even tell him?!"

"Nope," Bobby told him with a smile. "What's the point if we're gonna' watch it anyway?" Then, he looked for his other brother. "How's the popcorn comin', Angel?"

"All done!" the second youngest Mercer answered, bringing out the steaming bowl and placing it on the table. "You'd better get the pizza, Jerry, before it burns."

Jerry glared at Bobby darkly before he rushed to the oven to turn it off and carefully take out the pizza.

Soon, the Mercers were all settled on the couch, the way-too-much-buttered-yet-still-tasty popcorn and the sausage-and-pepperoni-with-too-much-toppings-but-could-still-use-more pizza on the small table in front of them. Bobby put the movie in the VCR and then sat back down on the couch between Jack and Angel, leaning back in a relaxed position as the movie started.

As the film progressed, a different reaction could be seen on each of the Mercers' faces. Jerry was leaning on the arm of the couch, looking very bored. Angel kept glancing nervously around the living room as if he expected some man with a knife to suddenly appear out of nowhere. Bobby had a contented smile on his face, an expression that read, "I've seen this movie a hundred times and I still love it" while he ate the popcorn since they had already finished off the pizza. Jack sat with his legs tucked beneath his arms, his face half buried in his hoodie sleeves as his wide eyes remained glued to the screen in pure terror. He had never seen anything so terrifying in his life.

When the movie was over some time later, Bobby was the only one clapping as he laughed. "Man, that's the greatest Halloween movie ever!" he exclaimed.

"More like the most boring," Jerry muttered, getting to his feet and grabbing the empty pizza pan and the empty popcorn bowl. "I'm gonna' go do the dishes…"

"I… I'll come with you!" Angel said, jumping to his feet and following his older brother into the kitchen.

"Ah, what do _you_ know, Jer?" Bobby shouted after him, turning back around to face the now off television. Then, he glanced down on his youngest brother. "What did you think, sweetheart?"

Jack didn't answer. He remained in his protective ball, the only thing visible on his face his wide, terror-filled eyes.

"Come on, Jackie," Bobby said, trying to pry his arms away from his legs. "It wasn't _that_ bad, was it?"

The youngest Mercer finally allowed his body to relax, but he looked up at Bobby with fear. Then, he failed to suppress a yawn. 

Bobby looked up at the clock that was hanging up on the wall, seeing that it was about a half hour until midnight. "Hmm. Maybe it is getting a little late for you, Jackie-O," he muttered, patting his mass of hair. "I think it's time we go to bed." Then, he turned his head in the general direction of the kitchen. "Hey, girls! After you're done with the dishes, it's bedtime!"

"Okay, Bobby!"

"I'm going outside to have a cigarette," the oldest Mercer said, pulling one out of his pocket along with his lighter. "I'll be right back, Jackie, and then we'll all go to bed."

Jack watched his oldest brother walk out the front door, wanting to tell him not to go but didn't. Even though he knew that when Bobby got back it was bedtime, he also knew that he wasn't going to get any sleep that night.

**A/N**: Well, that's the end of chapter one! As I said, I'll post the second part closer to Halloween. Thanks for reading. Your reviews are much appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: None of the Mercers are mine, and neither is the holiday, the movie, nor any other references to other movies that I mention.

**A/N**: Hey, guys! I'm glad you liked the first half of this story. As I promised, here's the second half before Halloween. Don't get nightmares now. I'm just kidding! This is not supposed to scare you, but it's supposed to make you laugh. Lol! Anyway, thanks to **Halo**, **Whilom**, **Shelby McQueen**, **irocksocks**, **RavenclawHermione94**, **Skunk and Hedgehog**, **Sparks Diamond**, **otterwarrior16**, **Claire Cornelia Chase**, and **Small-Fri** for your wonderful reviews. Hope you like this one!

Chapter Two

Jack was wide-awake as he lay in bed. His eyes moved over every inch of his dark room, landing on his closet most. His imagination kept running wild- telling him that the man in the movie, he forgot his name, was going to come out of his closet and "get him"… just like the other people in the movie had been gotten.

Why hadn't he done what Angel had done? Angel had been smart and had asked Jerry if he could sleep in his room for the night. He, on the other hand, was alone with his fears.

Finally, he couldn't stand it anymore. Jack threw off the covers and ran out into the dark hall, running to the door he knew belonged to Bobby and dashed inside. He wasn't at all surprised to see that the oldest Mercer was sleeping soundly and snoring loudly just like any other night. Jack quietly walked over to the bed and slowly climbed in under the covers beside his brother, cuddling up against his back. He now felt safe and secure, protected from all harm as he finally felt his heavy eyes begin to close…

Suddenly, he cried out in surprise when Bobby rolled over onto his back- squished beneath him. "Bobby… get off me!" Jack muttered, unable to breathe as he tried to push his brother off him.

But Bobby didn't hear him. Instead, he muttered incoherently about munchkins, Auntie Em, and something about not being in Kansas anymore as he continued to sleep.

"Help! Help!" Jack said as loud as he could, hoping that his other brothers could hear him. "Jerry! Angel! Help me!"

Suddenly, he heard the sound of a door opening and hurried footsteps running down the hall as Jerry and Angel entered the room. "Jack!" the older of the two said in surprise, rushing to the bed. "Get off him, Bobby!" 

With help from Angel, Jerry was able to push the oldest Mercer aside and pull Jack free. "Are you all right?" he asked.

"Fine," Jack answered, seeming shaken. "How did you hear me?"

"Angel was too scared to sleep, so I was staying up with him," Jerry explained. "You're lucky we heard you. But now, we have to get _him_ up." 

Angel and Jack looked at Bobby, who was still miraculously asleep. Jerry walked over to the light switch on the wall and turned it on, throwing light into the previously dark room. "Bobby, wake up!" 

"There's no place like home…" the oldest Mercer muttered in his sleep, using his arm as a shield to block out the light. Then, he quickly sat up in surprise when Angel threw a pillow at him. "Was anyone as disturbed by that as I was?" he asked.

"Well, we _were_ Trick or Treating this afternoon…" Jack muttered.

It took Bobby's mind a moment to register what he was seeing as he squinted tiredly at them. But then, his confusion turned to anger when he realized what he was seeing was his brothers. "What the hell are you doing in my room?!" he shouted, generally throwing the pillow in their direction and hitting Jack square in the face.

"You were squishing Jack," Jerry told him. "We came in here to rescue him."

"I was scared alone in my room, Bobby!" Jack added in a trembling voice. "I came in here so that I didn't have to be alone!" 

"I don't think that it was a good idea to show them that movie tonight, Bobby," Jerry concluded, placing one arm around Jack and the other around Angel. "They're both terrified!"

Bobby sighed. "Look, it's your own damn fault that you're letting the movie get to you, and quite frankly, I don't give a shit," he muttered. "I'm tired and I'm angry. Besides, if it makes you feel any better, it's _just a movie_. It's not gonna' happen to us. There is _no_ one in this house!"

Suddenly, a bright flash of lightning tore across the sky, shortly followed by a loud clap of thunder that shook the house as a heavy stream of rain cascaded against the window. Jack cried out in surprise and jumped onto the bed, throwing his arms around Bobby.

"Jack, it's just a little thunderstorm," Bobby said with annoyance as the wind howled loudly out in the night. "Nothin' to be afraid of…"

Then, Jack whimpered and snuggled closer to Bobby when the heard a loud _thump_ from downstairs. Angel gasped and grabbed a hold of Jerry's arm.

Bobby sighed again. "Look, something just fell, all right, you girls? Maybe a window's not closed all the way or somethin'. All I know is that _no_ one is in this house!"

But Jack didn't let go of his older brother. Bobby sighed as he shoved Jack aside. "All right. Just to prove to you sweethearts that there is _nothing_ to be afraid of, we're gonna' head downstairs and check _every single room_. Come on."

The oldest Mercer climbed out of bed and threw a hoodie over his head, leaving the room. Jerry followed with Angel clinging to his arm, and Jack quickly rushed after them, making sure that he was snugly in the middle of his brothers.

Bobby led the way down the stairs into the living room, met with a cold chill. "There, see? We left this window open a bit," he said, moving to the other side of the room and sliding it shut. "And look. Ma's dictionary was balanced on the shelf, and the wind was so strong that it was knocked over. That's all it was."

Angel released Jerry's arm from his death-grip, and he smiled when his older brother patted his back reassuringly. Jack closed his eyes, taking a deep breath of relief. There truly was nothing to be afraid of.

Then, the lights around them flickered and went off. Immediately, Jack's fear came flooding back to him as he blindly tried to find his brothers. Jerry stood in one place so he wouldn't fall over anything, and Angel shouted out in fear. Suddenly, the older of the two cried out in pain as a heavy weight came down on his toe.

"Ow! That was my foot!"

"Sorry, Jer," the voice of Bobby replied. "I know that Ma keeps a flashlight around here somewhere around here…"

Suddenly, Jack screamed when something tightly grabbed his legs, and he crashed to the floor. "Ah! He has me! Bobby, help!"

"Jack?" Jerry's concerned voice floated over to him in the darkness. "Hold on! I'm coming! Stay where you are!"

_Stay where you are_? What a stupid thing to say! It's not like Jack could go anywhere anyway…

The living room was filled with Jack's continuous shouts of panic as he struggled on the floor, hitting his head on the wooden leg of the small table in his efforts to escape from the man from the movie. Jack's scrambling to find the youngest Mercer could also be heard, along with the quite whimpers of fear from Angel. It was chaotic.

"Jack, calm down. You're okay, Jack!" 

Jack instantly stopped struggling at the sound of his oldest brother's voice, and he cautiously looked up just as a powerful flashlight beam flared on. Bobby was the one holding it, and the beam of light revealed that Evelyn's favorite heavy afghan was wrapped around Jack's legs, which is what tripped him. The young Mercer flushed with embarrassment as he wriggled free and joined his three brothers.

"Look, it's just a power surge due to the thunderstorm," Bobby addressed them. "It's nothing to worry about. I'm gonna' head outside to check on the power box. You all stay in here where it's warm and dry."

But Jack lunged forward and clung to his brother. "I don't want to stay in here," he muttered. "I want to stay with you, Bobby!" 

Bobby sighed with defeat. "Fine. All of you grab _warm_ jackets and let's go."

Xxxxxxxxxx

"You know, it's always the youngest that gets picked off first."

Jack whimpered at hearing the statement, clinging to Jerry, who was nearest. "Shut the hell up, Bobby," the second oldest Mercer snapped while the oldest one laughed, smacking him in the back of the head. "Jack doesn't need to hear that!"

"Ow, okay, I'm sorry…"

The four brothers huddled close together for protection from the cold and pouring rain as they walked around to the side of the house where the power box was located. They stuck close together form warmth as Bobby raised the flashlight, startled to see that the metal door was open and one of the small wires had been disconnected.

Jerry began to feel nervous. What if there really _was_ someone there, watching them from the night. "Bobby, you don't think that it was… _him_ do you… I mean, you don't think that… _he_ could have disconnected the power line, do you?"

Bobby turned to look at him in disbelief and annoyance. "Come on, Jer, not you too!" he exclaimed. "This probably just came undone because of the storm. You can feel how forceful it is!"

Jack clung to Bobby as his brother began to work on setting the outlet back in place, cutting his finger on one of the sharp edges of the metal door. "Shit!" he whispered forcefully as the small cut began to bleed. Then, he looked down on Jack when he felt his small frame begin to shiver against him from the dampness of the weather. Pity crossed his face.

"All right, let's head inside before we all get sick," the oldest Mercer said, closing the door of the power box and holding Jack close to him to provide some warmth. "We'll light candles around the house for now, and I'll come out after the storm stops before Ma comes home to restore the power. Come on."

Pulling Jack along with him, Bobby led the way back into the house through the back door. After removing their wet coats, they went into the living room to warm up. The oldest Mercer went to the closet to grab hoodies, and his brothers soon joined him, eager for their warmth.

Then, their flashlight went dead.

"Damn it," Bobby muttered, hitting it in the palm of his hand a few times to try to turn it back on without success. "Just our luck…" 

Jack clung to Bobby while Jerry moved closer to them, Angel holding onto his arm tightly. A sigh escaped from the oldest Mercer. "Why are you girls doing this? I've already told you that there is _nothing _to be afraid of!" 

Suddenly, they all heard small _thuds_ coming from upstairs that sounded like someone walking, and even Bobby was shocked into silence. "Were those footsteps?" he whispered.

Then, a bright flash of lightning momentarily lit up the house, and the brothers saw with horror that a tall, broad figure was standing at the top of the stairs holding a long object in their hand, their silhouette the only thing visible. This was looking just like a scene out of the movie that they had watched earlier. All four of the brothers screamed in terror, Jerry tightly holding Jack and Angel close to him while Bobby stood protectively in front of them, fully prepared to defend them for as long as he could. How long he would be able to last in the darkness, he didn't know…

"What is going on?" 

The brothers immediately stopped screaming when they heard the soft, gentle voice. "Ma?" Bobby asked in disbelief.

A flashlight beam flared on from the top of the stairs. A moment later, Evelyn appeared before them at the bottom, her winter coat making her look larger than she truly was. Jack and Angel broke away from Jerry and ran into their mother's arms. "What happened?" she asked, picking up the youngest Mercer into one arm while she held Angel close to her with the other. "Are you all right?"

"Bobby showed us a scary movie earlier, and it scared us half to death," Jerry answered, getting a dark glare from his older brother.

"Speak for yourself…" Bobby muttered.

"What scary movie?" Evelyn wondered, hugging her young sons tightly.

"_Halloween_," Jerry told her.

Bobby grinned innocently as he threw his coat back on when Evelyn's gaze moved to him accusingly. "You know, I think I'll go check on that power box now…" he muttered. Then, he quickly ran out onto the porch and disappeared outside when he sensed that he was in danger.

Evelyn set Jack down on the floor and rushed after him, anger radiating from her as she stood in the open doorway and looked out into the pouring rain after her oldest son. She was furious.

"Robert Mercer! You are _grounded_!"

Xxxxxxxxxx

Jack and Angel had spent the rest of the night in Evelyn's room while Jerry and Bobby slept in their own. Exhaustion could be seen on each of the Mercers' faces that morning, having hardly any sleep due to the hectic festivities of the previous night. Jerry was convinced that it was a good thing that Evelyn had gotten home when she did since she had been concerned about her sons during the heavy thunderstorm. Jack and Angel were still trying to figure out how their mother had gotten home without them noticing, and they realized that she must have come home while they had been outside. Since they were on the side of the house, they hadn't seen the headlights of the car and they didn't hear her due to the noise. Since they had entered the house again through the back door, they hadn't seen her car parked in the driveway.

But Bobby was grounded. He sat in his room over the course of the day while his three brothers played outside in the beautiful autumn air. That's what he got for showing a movie that was too scary for them to handle…

When the sun was beginning to set, the oldest Mercer was surprised when the door to his room opened and Jack entered. "What are you doing here, kid?" Bobby asked. "Ma said you couldn't come in here."

"I know," Jack answered quietly, sitting on the bed next to his older brother. "I just wanted to say… thank you for showing me that movie last night, Bobby. I think I like being scared."

The statement startled Bobby. He _liked_ being scared? He was turning out to be more like him every day… "You say that now," the oldest Mercer muttered, pulling Jack into a one-armed hug.

Jack laughed a little as he tightly hugged his brother back. Then they parted, and there was a smile lighting up his youthful face.

"So… what scary movie are you going to show me next?"

THE END

**A/N**: Well, hope you liked it! Your reviews are much appreciated. Thanks! Happy Halloween, everyone!


End file.
